Alguidar
Name: Alguidar Age: 34 Race: Nord Gender: Male Height: 1.80 cm (~6' 0'' I think) Birthsign: ''The Steed '''Class: '''Farmer Appearance Sturdy, wide body. Short neck. Strong arms and back. Tends to sit in a bad posture, hunched over the table. His hair is light brown and pushed back to his shoulder line. His eyes are green and deep within the eye sockets giving him a mysterious and not very expressive look. He has a full, thick beard. Skills and known spells *Alchemy: Working the land for a living, he has come to know most flora in Skyrim and many useful recipes to treat wounds, diseases and fortify stamina for the long hours of work. *Barter: Due to the low profit margin of his products, he got used to haggling for every last Septim. *Two-handed: Basic skills using an axe to defend himself. Farms, being outside city walls, are very exposed to bandits and wildlife, a woodcutter's axe is usually close by when city guards aren't. *Cooking: Not the best but he knows how to turn his farm's products into a delicious stew. He can do wonders with beef. Clothing / armor He's usually seen wearing common clothing that doesn't draw attention to himself. Usually in darker tones. He also has a full set of leather armor stored in his house that he never used. Weapons and miscellaneous items None. Personality *Impatient, sometimes rash in his decisions. Will tend to take action quickly instead of pondering his decisions at length. *Strong nationalist and supporter of the rebellion. Tolerates other races but feels more comfortable around other Nords. *Hard worker. Doesn't make much eye contact. He usually keeps to himself, especially when he's focused on his job. *He loves a good joke and he's very loyal to those he considers he's friends. Can talk for hours if alcohol is involved. Major flaw Close minded. He looks down to magic, outsiders and laziness. He frowns on exterior signs of wealth. Background Born in a family of farmers near Windhelm. Life was rough and he helped around the farm for as long as he can remember. The farm was fairly successful for a while, supplying Windhelm and Winterhold with all sorts of products, most notably beef. The harsh climate up north has always hindered its yield though. Eventually, his brothers started leaving, seeking new jobs around Skyrim but his father was always too stubborn to leave the farm. Alguidar thought they could still turn things around so he stayed behind helping. As the seasons passed though, they were slowly dragged into a life where they were just barely surviving. They just couldn't compete with the cheaper production from the south, where the climate was much more forgiving. News of a new hold being built somewhere along the fertile shores of the Treva River, reached him at that point. It stroke him as a great opportunity to buy the best piece of land on the hold before others flocked in, and leave this dying farm for good. His father still refused to sell the farm though. Both argued violently for days until his father finally succumbed from old age and disease. Alguidar knew exactly what to do then. In a mix of anger and hope, he sold the property in a hurry for as little as 2000 Septims and traveled south, looking for a new start in the Rift.